Episode 36 (2011)
'A Big Debt × And × a Small Kick ' (オオキナカリ×ト×チイサナケリ, Ōkinakari × to × Chīsanakeri) is the 36th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on June 24, 2012. Overview Gon continues his fight against Hisoka. He successfully gives back the number plate Hisoka loaned him during the Hunter exam. After the fight, Gon and Killua leave for Whale Island. Synopsis After Gon hits Hisoka in the face, the referee gives him a critical hit which brings the match score to 2-1. The announcer thinks Hisoka did not feel the attack of Gon and questions the ref's decision. Baka Ki El Dogra then appears out of nowhere and explains the reasons for the referee's decision. He states that referees may giving points based on what pleases them, some referees give points on the amount of damage done, while others from strategies and techniques. In the case of the referee who is handling Gon and Hisoka's match, he gives critical points to Gon due to him using the flagstone to hit Hisoka. Afterwards, Gon gives back Hisoka number plate. Hisoka asks Gon about his Nen, and guesses that Gon is from the Enhancer type. Hisoka talks about his way of using personalities to classifies one's aura. As Hisoka states, based on his way of classifying auras due to their personality, Enhancers are simple and earnest, Transmuter, which also Hisoka belongs to, are fickle and dishonest, Emitters are short tempers, Specialists are independent, Conjurers are high strung, and lastly Manipulators are argumentative. Hisoka warns Gon about the Transmuters simply because they are fickle. Hisoka hits Gon using his elbow then he continues to attack Gon while Gon keeps defending. Gon uses Gyo, Hisoka's Bungee Gum is seen attached to Gon's cheek. Hisoka using his Bungee Gum pulls Gon towards him and delivers a punch that knocks Gon down, and so the referee gave Hisoka a critical hit and a knockdown the score changes to 6-2 in favor of Hisoka. Gon gets back on his feet and was told by Hisoka that he will give him a free hit if he can answer his question. Hisoka tells Gon on when did he attached his Bungee Gum to his cheeks and gave him 3 choices. Gon answers immediately and chose choice number 3. Hisoka told him he was wrong because no. 4 was the real answer, he attached the Bungee Gum to him during his personality analysis. As the battle continues Gon runs towards Hisoka and lands a punch in his face, Hisoka allows Gon to keep punching him until he counters and lands a punch to Gon again. Hisoka pulls Gon and punches him again, but Gon blocks his attack but still felt the pressure. The Referee gave critical points on both fighters but gave Hisoka an extra knock down point, which Gon complains that he didn't got knockdown, but the referee stands in his decision and the crowd also questions the referee's decision, and so the score changes to 9-4 in favor of Hisoka. Hisoka tricks Gon by making him look to his right and a large stone hits Gon, resulting for knockdown points which gave Hisoka the victory. Hisoka while leaving the arena tells Gon that he made a lot of progress but still lacking in experience and if he can win 10 more fights, he can stand a chance in Heaven's Arena. However Hisoka tells Gon that he has no intention in fighting him again in Heaven's Arena, instead he wants to fight him in the real world where their lives are at stake, and so Gon wants to train hard in order to fight Hisoka again. After the fight, the referee explains his decisions on the match of Gon and Hisoka. Gon and Killua bid farewell to Wing and Zushi. The two decide to visit Gon's Aunt on Whale Island, so they finally bid farewell to Heaven's Arena. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gon *Hisoka *Killua *Wing *Zushi *Baka Ki El Dogra Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation, instead of Prince Baka making a cameo appearance, a character known as Togashi which is also the name of the author of Hunter × Hunter appeared during Gon and Hisoka's match in the Heavens Arena. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Heavens Arena arc